Kaleidoscope
by chowmaestro
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: You always thought it would be how you dreamt it would be, but then not all things go the way you want to. And they're not an exception. AU. ENJOY!
1. Bachelor Party

**hey!**

**this is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy. I put all my heart into this. **

**AU: set in a time where Japan is under the British Colony. **

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine...unfortunately. :P I do wish it was mine though.**

**Oh well! READ AWAY! ENJOY! XD**

* * *

It was all a girl could ever want,—surely for the boy as well—everything she could ever dream of. The feeling was unexplainable, being under that transparent white veil, in the most beautiful white dress one could ever see. As she stood there, in front of her whole future unfolding before her, she took a deep breath and made her first step to the beginning of her fairytale.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently on the wooden floor, his arms crossed in front of him. Seconds ticked by, a minute sooner he would have bolted out of the door two steps behind him.

"Sasuke! What are you standing here for? We're all waiting for you." A man with bright blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes, not to mention the odd whisker like lines on his cheeks, said.

The blonde man stepped back as he saw Sasuke give him the deadliest glare he could muster.

"Naruto. I am not getting married." Sasuke said.

"You are the most impossible bloke, sad to mention also my best friend that ever lived. It's not like you have a choice in the matter." Naruto said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged away Naruto's friendly hand.

"Hn."

"There, wasn't that easy? Now don't be rude to your guests, especially to me, who planned this bachelor party especially for you." Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a light push.

"He's here." Naruto shouted.

The men in the room turned around and cheered. A man with platinum grey hair approached him, a glass of cognac in his hands.

"Finally! The bloody man decides to show up. Congratulations for your engagement, I must ask though what does the future Lady Uchiha look like?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

"Tch. She must looks like an abomination, to say it bluntly." Sasuke said as he motioned one of the servers to give him a glass of dry sherry.

"Nonsense! She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Sasuke looked at the man standing beside Kakashi. He has the thickest eyebrows and the most bizarre hair he has ever laid eyes on in the whole of Japan.

"Ah. Lee I presume. You claim to have seen my fiancé?" Sasuke said, his eyebrow raised.

"From what I've heard, she's quite a charmer." Neji said, one of Sasuke's good friends.

"A charmer you say? Interesting. From whom did you hear this from?" Sasuke asked.

"Not a credible source now that I think about it." Neji said looking at Lee from the corner of his eyes.

"Ahh." Sasuke said as he smirked.

"You are all too noisy."

They all looked at the man sitting on a chair by the window, a glass of wine in his hands.

"Nara. What a surprise to see you in a party." Sasuke said.

"I am quite surprised too. I would rather lie down on the grass and stare at the sky." Shikamaru said as he sighed.

As the men busied themselves with talks about their lives, Sasuke excused himself and walked off to the top balcony.

He sipped from his sherry occasionally and sighed. His life was getting too complicated for his own good. He was an earl's son and his mother was duke's daughter, his future was all set but the life of an aristocrat isn't simple. Your parents expect you to continue to the royal bloodline and produce heirs, boy heirs to be specific. He had gone to many seasons and no one has ever caught his eyes, can you blame him if all the women in this city looked well, average.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked back and smiled. She approached him and gave him a hug.

"Sasuke dear, what is wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing at all." Sasuke said.

"Oh please. You're my son and I know you aren't like this." Mikoto said with a warm smile. "So tell me, what is the problem my son?"

"I don't want to get married mother." Sasuke said as he sighed.

"Oh Sasuke. I know you don't but since you're brother is gone, you're the only hope for our family. I know this marriage is putting so much pressure on you, but understand this Sasuke our family must continue on, but of course after you marry, surely you don't need to compromise you marriage immediately." Mikoto said.

Dapples of red pigment appeared on Sasuke's cheek.

"Mother! I wish we would not discuss such topics." Sasuke said as he massaged his temples with his middle and thumb finger.

"Sasuke. You still are just a child aren't you? But do this for me, for the family." Mikoto said pleadingly.

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?" Sasuke said.

Mikoto smiled warmly and gave Sasuke a motherly hug. Suddenly Mikoto pushed back Sasuke and smiled excitedly.

"Sasuke! Have you met your fiancé? A very pretty girl I must say! I forgot her name, she has strange hair color, but you'll love her. Your grandmother chose a very promising wife." Mikoto said.

Sasuke gave a forced smile.

"Yes…of course." Sasuke said as his mother went on, rambling about how excited she was for his wedding.

"Sasuke dear, your grandmother loves this girl dearly, enough to make her want her as your wife. Don't break your grandmama's heart. Ok, son?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, mother." Sasuke said.

Sasuke went back down, and saw that everyone was gone except for Naruto.

"Is it finally over?" Sasuke asked as he placed the empty glass on the table.

"Obviously. It is getting quite late isn't it? I still have to get back to my beautiful wife, Hinata-chan! Congratulations Teme." Naruto said as he stretched out his hand.

Sasuke shook it and nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto stepped out to the hallway. They walked towards the front door.

"Goodbye Naruto. Do send my regards to your wife and go straight home, please. Don't stop by any ramen store." Sasuke said as smirked.

"Yes sir. And by the way—" Naruto was saying as he was putting on his coat.

"—married life isn't so bad, especially at night." Naruto said as he winked.

Sasuke's eye twitched as Naruto closed the door behind him.

"That…that fool." Sasuke said as he walked to his room.

* * *

**AUTHOR' NOTES:**

**yay! the first chapter is done! I do hope you enjoyed it. Enough for you to write a review from you to me! Reviews will help me greatly, I open to comments and suggestions. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	2. What is Intimacy?

**HEY GUYS!**

**well here's another chapter! **

**Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. unfortunately.:P**

**ENJOY! (i'll make the next chapter longer!)**

* * *

Chapter Two: What is Intimacy?

"Don't take yourself so seriously. No one else does."

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sound of shuffling feet. He opened one eye and saw his mother opening the drapes of his window.

"Rise and shine, Sasuke! You have a big day ahead of you; it would be great if you started it right. So get up from that jungle of a bed and start moving or God forbid I will drag you to that bathroom." Mikoto said, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Sasuke, for one, knew what his mother said she would do, she would. He scurried to the bathroom, his mother with a triumphant grin on her face.

Sasuke went out, water dripping from his midnight tresses, falling from his hair to his chiseled chest and towards the towel wrapped around his slim waist, it was almost erotic. Sasuke lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He was getting married. Today. Not tomorrow but today. The events went by like a blur for him; it was like it was only yesterday that he was the most eligible bachelor in Tokyo and now well—he is getting married. Sasuke sighed and walked back in and finished getting dressed.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked back and saw Naruto running up to him with a silly grin on his face.

"Tch." Sasuke said as he turned away from Naruto, his hands in his pockets and walked away. Naruto caught up however and started walking beside him.

"Can you believe it? _The_ Uchiha Sasuke, a married man! I can hardly believe it myself!" Naruto said as he laughed loudly.

"Hn."

"Oh lighten up, the day's only beginning you'll be surprised at how many people will come up to you after your wedding. I counted at least fifty then, after that I lost track. By the way Sasuke, at least look at the woman when you're exchanging vows, she may not be your lover, but she will be your wife, she deserves that much respect at the least." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded silently.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the sitting room moments later.

* * *

The room was a light shade of green, with crème colored carpet. In the middle of the room was a table set with the most exquisite chinaware and silverware he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Sasuke dear! And a good morning to you, Lord Uzumaki, do join me for breakfast. Sasuke, your father wasn't able to bid you good luck as he left early in the morning. It seems like he's more excited about this wedding than I am." Mikoto said as she smiled.

Sasuke only sighed and nodded.

"Good morning Lady Uchiha. It would be my pleasure to join you for such a delectable meal—" Naruto said as he sat himself down, followed by Sasuke who sat on the opposite him. "—Though it would have been better if there were some ramen."

Mikoto laughed and asked one of the maids to prepare ramen for the gentleman.

"Sasuke, have you finished writing your vows?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, mother." Sasuke said as he took a bite from an onigiri.

"Oh good. Lord Uzumaki, it's a surprise to see you here so early. If it were a regular day you would have arrived after the afternoon meal." Mikoto said with a teasing smile.

"It isn't a regular day is it Lady Uchiha? My best friend is getting married! Finally! And for events like these, it calls for a good change in habit, well for me at least, don't you think so? It's about time Sasuke here produced little Sasukes running around the house." Naruto said with a grin.

Seconds later, you could hear a whimper coming from the blonde haired boy.

"Are you alright Lord Uzumaki?" Mikoto asked, worried.

"Oh yes. The food was just delicious; I couldn't help but whimper at its excellence." Naruto said with a forced smile.

Sasuke smirked and continued eating.

* * *

After breakfast, Naruto and Sasuke decided to go riding.

"The food was excellent wasn't it?" Sasuke said, snickering.

"Yes, of course. My toes felt too much excitement and just had to be stomped upon." Naruto said, followed by a sigh.

"Hn." Sasuke said with an arrogant grin.

"You are so immature Sasuke. You will need to consummate your marriage someday; it's not something to be shy about." Naruto said with a snicker.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared and his cheeks reddened from anger.

"Who said anything about being shy?! I can bloody hell make love to a woman, surely better than you can." Sasuke said angrily.

"How would you know? You have never interacted with any female intimately, much less touch them? Ha! What a blasphemous thing to say, Sasuke. You know nothing of intimacy." Naruto said.

Sasuke was silent. He wanted to retort back, but it was the truth. He had never talked to a girl intimately, and had definitely never touched them in such a familiar way.

"Hn." Sasuke said, looking away. His ego had been bruised.

Naruto grinned knowing he had won this argument.

"Think about it Sasuke, once you're married, you'll have a lifetime of practice." Naruto said as he laughed and galloped away, leaving Sasuke alone and horrified at the thought of it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**It would help me greatly if you reviewed:P you can say, an inspiration from my readers. :D please and thank you!**

**Next Chapter is on its way!**


	3. Reunion

**I'm really sorry guys for not updating for a long time! I've been really busy lately and I never had the time to actually finish writing the chapter.:| sorry guys!**

**THIS IS A BURDEN ALL GRADUATING STUDENTS EXPERIENCE.:|:|**

**Well enjoy anyway!!!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Reunion

---

Sasuke grabbed hold of a bar in his carriage after almost falling face first on the floor. The road was rocky and bumpy which caused great discomfort to the Uchiha.

"Ugh…" Sasuke said as he sighed.

Minutes later, the carriage came to a stop.

", we have arrived." The coachman said.

Sasuke nodded and proceeded to go down.

"Uchiha-san! "

Sasuke looked back and saw a familiar lady running towards him.

"Hinata-san, spending your morning with a walk are you?" Sasuke said as he saw Hinata's maid running frantically towards them.

"Indeed. How do you Sasuke-san? It has been a long time. How about joining me?" Hinata said with a smile

"True and I would love nothing more than to go riding with you but I come here not for a vacation but for important matter to be discussed." Sasuke said.

"Oh dear, has something happened?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing you should worry about, though it is of great importance that I must discuss the matter with my grandmother. I shall see you later then Hinata-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Very well. A pleasant to see you Sasuke-san, after a very long time." Hinata said as she smiled and walked away.

Sasuke bowed slightly and walked in. As he did, he was greeted by Mori, the butler.

"Ah Mori-san. I expect that everything is well." Sasuke said.

"Everything is well Uchiha-san. You're grandmother is waiting for you in the library." Mori said as he led him to the library.

Sasuke looked around his surroundings. It was almost nostalgic, having been away from this house for nearly a decade, it brought back his childhood.

"Lady Uchiha, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha is here to see you." Mori said as he bowed and motioned for Sasuke to enter.

"Ah! My dear grandson! Look how you've grown from a boy to a man." Lady Uchiha said, pinching his cheeks. "What brings you to the countryside my dear grandson?"

"Obaa-san, I have come here to talk to you about my present engagement." Sasuke said.

"Ah…you will love her, I promise you. I truly enjoy her company and surely you will as well. I would love to give you the details son, but that wouldn't be exciting would it?" Lady Uchiha said with a mischievous smile.

Sasuke smiled slightly. His grandmother was a woman of adventures—she's only three-and-fifty— but nevertheless, everyone adores her.

"So my dear Sasuke-kun, would you like tea? And a sandwich perhaps?" Lady Uchiha asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That would be delightful." Sasuke said with a slight smile.

"Excellent. Mori-san, tea would be splendid and some sandwiches too, do put some extra tomatoes for my dear grandson." Lady Uchiha said with a smile.

Mori bowed and left quietly. Sasuke raised his eyebrows slightly. Lady Uchiha noticed the look her grandson was giving her.

"Oh what is it? As your favorite grandmother, I have to at least know your favorites, how much sugar you want in your tea and other things as well." Lady Uchiha said.

"I was just surprised, I'm guessing my mother told you this." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Yes she did, and is there something wrong with that?" Lady Uchiha asked.

"Nothing at all." Sasuke said as tea arrived.

----------

After the meal with his grandmother, Sasuke proceeded to wander around the manor. After walking aimlessly for what seemed like minutes, he ended up in the orangery.

He found himself lying down on the grass and staring at the blue vast sky.

"I hope I'm not rubbing off on you."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up.

"Ah! If it isn't the woolgatherer." Sasuke said as he smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Shikamaru said.

"So how are you and Lady Yamanaka? Engaged I hope." Sasuke asked.

"We are and have always been. We've been destined for each other since time immemorial." Shikamaru said.

"Oh shush you."

The two gentlemen looked back and saw the very topic of their discussion.

"Lady Yamanaka, a pleasure to finally meet you." Sasuke said as he kissed her hand.

"If it isn't the well-known Rake of Tokyo, it is my pleasure to meet you. No offense to my fiancé, whom I love dearly." Ino said with a grin,

"None taken." Shikamaru said.

"I am not a rake Lady Yamanaka, I have never been with a woman besides the female members of my family. So I beg to disagree." Sasuke said.

"Whatever you say, but you do have a very rakish smile and that was a compliment." Ino said grinning.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He could never win with this woman.

"If I may, may I excuse myself?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh. Go right ahead." Ino said as she walked up to her fiancée and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke shivered and walked away, not missing Shikamaru's words—

"Ino, not here. Please."

Sasuke simply laughed.

----------

Sasuke strolled around the manor and found a very familiar blonde holding intimately a Hyuuga.

"Naruto! What are you doing?! Do you want a scandal?" Sasuke shouted.

"Relax, Sasuke. Why would we be afraid of mere rumors when we are to be wed next month?" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him, dumbstruck.

"Truly love is weird, but so is fate. Imagine, me— the lesser of the two duos, getting married earlier than the infamous rake. Truly it is weird." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Hinata could only giggle.

"Oh Naruto-san, you must not speak to Sasuke-san that way! He is engaged himself." Hinata said.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose and smirked.

"Indeed. I must say Naruto, you must have forgotten, I was engaged earlier than you. I dare say, you are competing with me." Sasuke said.

"I am not! Please do not listen to Sasuke-teme, for he does not know what he is saying." Naruto said as he gave Hinata's hand a squeeze.

Sasuke scoffed, "Whatever you say Naruto…dobe."

Sasuke walked away leaving an insulted Naruto and a—barely—Hinata trying to stop him from going after Sasuke.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I hope you enjoyed! I am currently writing the fourth chapter:D but....since it's almost exam week I might update next year, 2009. But if I'm lucky and I do have time to write, I'll be sure to update asap!:D**

**Keep on reviewing!:D**

**Love you guys!**

**Cheers,**

**chowmaestro**

* * *


End file.
